Fallen Angle Continuation!
by Transformerslover1432003
Summary: THE CONTINUATION OF THIS /s/4307886/1/Fallen-Angel all credit gose to her and read hers befor mine plz
1. Chapter 1

Sari impatiently tapped her foot in front of the prison waiting for her ride back. then suddenly a yellow minivan going at high speeds swerved right and perfectly parallel parked. Pant Pant sorry i'm late. said bumblebee.

both the passenger and couch doors swung open allowing Sparkplug in, along with sari. WHAT KEPT YOU! boomed the little girl. i'm sorry the traffic was murder. bumblebee said.

 **Back at the Plant**

RA-TCH-ET. said ratchet. ra-CEE! attempted arcee but clearly failing. no no no sigh lets try again shall we. ratchet calmly said. RACHET. he repeated. ra-ra-CEE! failing miserably. NO! ratchet yelled in frustration and stormed off. arcee had a confused look on her face, and then three loud honks where herd and incoming a blurring minivan. bumblebee let his passengers off and transformed only to be tackled by arcee. BEE! she shouted happily. hi cee! the yellow autobot glowed. ratchet grumbled and mumbled a few earth curse words he picked up during his stay.

TBC

_so wadya think im new so help me out by giving me some feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry chapter 1 was so small i just needed to set the stage. now and i quote "TIME FOR ACTION" p.s i'm gonna do this for old blitz. (icy) (hothead) (random)

the alarm rang to a bank robbery in progress. wonder whose robbing a bank today. bumblebee said slightly depressed. doesn't matter "AUTOBOTS TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT" shouted optimus by one they reverted into cars. not you prowl we need someone to watch arcee. said optimus. prowl nodded and the rest a drove off. but when prowl turned around he noticed arcee was nowhere to be began carefully searching every room but he was oblivious to the fact that arcee had already left right before he turned around and was walking in the direction of the bank robbery.

 **Right In Front Of The Bank That Was Coincidentally Right Across From A Construction Pit**

ha! easiest heist ever! said nanosec sounding very smug. and running right into bumblebee's leg. bumblebee picked up nanosec and said not so fast also very smug. but little did they know lugnut and blitzwing where flying just above. (random) OHHHH THE AUTOBOTS LOOK LIKE ANTZ FROM UP HERE AHHAHAHA! (hothead) I VILL CRUSH ZEM UNDER MY BOOT! BLITZWING! remember why we are here. said lugnut but it was to late blitzwing was already fly down to them and shot a blast right at bumblebee, luckily bee he dodged the blast but dropped nanosec. huh? YES I'M ALIVE! cheared nanosec. and blurred off. bulkhead rushed lugnut while prime was tossed aside. bumblebee was distracting blitzwing while ratchet tossed cars at him. during all the conflict everyone failed to notice arcee walking towards the fight until she saw the battle, she was horrified but didn't move until. (random) OH LOOK ITS THE AUTOBOTS CHEERLEADER! blitzwing began dancing as he spoke. all the autobots where shoked as blitzwing began moving closer to her. blitzwing activated is cannons and aimed at arcee, arcee dove for cover behind a dump truck. bumblebee was the first to go into action, ARCEE! bumblebee shouted. bumblebee pulled out hi stingers and blasted blitzwing a few times before bees face met the asphalt. blitzwing continued on his way to snuff arcee. he picked her up by her throat and armed his gun. bumblebee onlined just in time to see this, he slowly picked himself up and ran towards blitzwing and surprisingly slid under his legs and uppercutted hi right away and caching arcee bridal style, blitzwing recovered varley quickly, bumblebee noticed this and made a mad dash to the construction pit. blitzwing followed right behind before he was interrupted by his com. "BLITZWING GET THE STEAL AS MUCH AS IT PAINS ME TO SAY WE MUST GET THE STEAL AND RETREAT!" lugnut comlinked over. blitzwing looked back to see that bumblebee and arcee were nowhere to be found so he just went and got some steal and signaled to lugnut that they could leave. they transformed and flew off. WHERES ARCEE! ratchet said frantically. um over here docbot. bulkhead called over. ratchet rushed over to see a red as optimus's paint bumblebee being hugged by arcee. ratchet sighed sadly.

TBC


End file.
